


Lazy Day

by totally_not_a_furry



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_furry/pseuds/totally_not_a_furry
Summary: A short storyAs many of my friends know, I have a small obsession with Joe lycett (he's just so adorable) so I wrote this thing





	Lazy Day

The sun crept through the curtains as we snuggled at midday. A lazy day was rare for us but we always cherished them.

The smell of coffee hung in the air and the tv flashed in the semi darkness, I looked down at Joe. He was curled up next to me, nursing a warm mug, staring intently at whatever he had put on the screen.

He was the reason we rarely had lazy days, but I couldn't hold it against him. He keeps getting called onto shows or to interviews. when that happened I was alone, usually working from home, typing until my fingers hurt.

His innocent eyes peered up at me, the light reflecting off his blue irises. In that moment he looked so perfect. Tousled hair, oversized jumper, slightly chipped nail polish. All the things that made me fall in love with him.

I wish lazy days happened more often.


End file.
